


Fuck You Very Much

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Language<br/>Prompt: 092: Christmas<br/>Summary: Severus is asking him to make a choice, and Harry can't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You Very Much

“I'm reading,” Severus said pointedly and buried his face back in his book.  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment before breathing heavily through his nose and folding his arms over his chest.  
  
“Don't get all defensive.”  
“I'm not,” he answered hotly, turning on his heel and walking to the kitchen, a large room with a long breakfast bar and stylishly fitted cabinets.  
  
Why the kitchen was always the first place that he stormed to, Harry didn't know.  
  
“And don't start clanging things around in there, either,” Severus called after him. “It's Christmas Eve and I would like not to be deaf by the end of it, thank you very much.”  
“Fuck you more like,” Harry muttered beneath his breath.  
“What was that?”  
  
With anger flooding his bloodstream, Harry made for the back door to save their evening descending into an argument. He knew that Severus was not a fan of Christmas. He knew that Severus was not a fan of large family gatherings. What he couldn't get his head round was, why, after having suffered through so many uncomfortable occasions himself on behalf of the man sitting in their living room, Severus couldn't pull it together for long enough to even contemplate spending Christmas Day with the Weasleys.  
  
“Because I'm a miserable bastard who doesn't like company and large crowds,” Severus said coolly from behind him.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder and then turned his face back to the sea. The wood of the decking beneath his bare feet was surprisingly warm for December; the air around him, however, was not, and he shivered.  
  
“Come inside, you'll catch your death out here.”  
  
A persuasive tug at Harry's elbow coerced him into complying with Severus' wishes and he found himself being led back through the kitchen and into the hallway. He caught sight of their Christmas tree and scowled at it.  
  
“I don't want to go to Molly's because I would rather spend the day with you here, by ourselves.”  
“But they're my family,” Harry said sulkily. “I always spend Christmas with them.”  
“And am I not your family now?” Severus asked, eyebrows lifting with the question.  
  
Trapped, Harry said nothing.  
  
“Right, I see,” Severus said softly. “That's how it is.”  
“They've been my family for years,” Harry pointed out. “The only one I had! Am I supposed to just throw them away now we're together?”  
“Yes,” Severus snapped back. “Yes, that's what anyone else would do.”  
“I'm not anyone else.” Harry glared at him. “And they've been through a lot with me and funnily enough, they've all been supportive of my relationship with you when they could have turned their back on me. I owe them a lot.”  
“What about Ronald, hmm? Or have you forgotten his reaction?”  
“He was suffering from post traumatic stress whatever-it-is, he'd've reacted badly to finding he'd run out of milk!”  
“A poor excuse,” Severus scoffed, and walked away from him.  
“Don't you dare turn your back on me!” Harry yelled. “This isn't over!”  
“I think you'll find it is,” Severus shot back. “And especially so if you plan on leaving here tomorrow morning.”  
“Nice, Severus, and really mature, don't you think? Stay here for Christmas Day or you're dumped?”  
“I meant the argument, you fool.”  
  
Harry stared at him.  
  
“I appreciate that what I am asking you to do is not easy.” Severus pulled himself up to his full height. “But if you decide to go tomorrow, you will be going alone.”  
“Well then I hope you know how to cook,” Harry announced bitterly. “Because I won't fucking be here to do it for you.”  
  
Without stopping for anything, not even a coat, Harry yanked open the front door of the house, and slammed it shut behind him as he left.


End file.
